


on the floor

by Kastilla



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Random - Freeform, guys bein dudes, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastilla/pseuds/Kastilla
Summary: “I feel gross,” Akira sputtered, climbing up from the ground and brushing off dirt from his pants and elbows.“Yeah, you’ll get used to it,” Ryuji also brushed off more dirt and debris from Akira’s pants, seemingly out of habit than anything, “you’ll have to wash those when ya get home.” He returned Akira’s new-found gaze upon him, “what?”Akira smiled, “do you want to stay with me tonight?” He said it so casually even he was surprised that he even said it.“What, wait, why,” Ryuji fumbled through his words, trying to catch his breath.“That’s why, we’re both exhausted and we could get heat stroke alone,” them Ryuji-centered neurons still fired with each other, that’s for sure.“Right,” Ryuji’s face was so red from the exercise Akira couldn’t tell if he was blushing or not. He should stay like that all the time. He hoped not, that would’ve made things awkward. Inviting your best friend over after exercising like racehorses, all sweaty and exhausted, knowing damn well they get butt-ass naked and open all the windows. Just guys being dudes. They left the park, barely having the energy to continue speaking.





	on the floor

**Author's Note:**

> My first PegoRyu fanfic. It's probably really bad. I used a random OTP generator and got "Ryuji and Akira laying over each other on the floor." I haven't written fanfic in AGES.

“Hey man, ya wanna go for a run later?” A familiar cheery tone came from behind Akira. Morgana shuffled around in the bag, popping up from within the canvas confines.

“Ryuji, do you even know how hot it is?” Morgana yowled in protest, “my fur is all messed up anyway!”   
“Our workout clothes ain’t even that heavy, cat!” Ryuji pouted, throwing those big brown eyes at Akira. Those puppy-eyes Akira couldn’t resist, as if the glance alone was it’s own Critical attack, it could have made him keel over. He nodded once and smiled, while the rest of him was still muddled with melancholy.

“Just take me home, first, I don’t want to be in the midst of whatever you guys do,” Morgana returned to his stuffy hole of a bag, his tail twitching along the zipper, muttering something under his breath, something condescending or cheeky. Ryuji was tempted to get it caught in the zipper, but realized Morgana has claws and claws hurt.

The trio had arrived at Leblanc, Sojiro greeted them and returned to his daily routine. Akira stated he was only dropping off Morgana and going to workout with Ryuji, to which Sojiro obliged and just said to be careful.

Before they headed to Inokashira, they stopped to get some drinks for their venture. Akira simply got water while Ryuji got his usual carbonated fixation. Akira thought it cute that he favored carbonated drinks for whatever reason, but always knew Ryuji to be a rather thirsty guy when given the chance, finishing a 12 oz can in about five glugs, and so would always make sure to bring water just in case.   
They arrived at Inokashira park around 4:30-ish. It was empty for the most part, other than a few ducks and older couples feeding said ducks.   
“I feel under dressed,” Ryuji chuckled, grabbing onto Akira’s shoulder and pulling him closer, “ya ready?”  
As soon as Akira even began to nod, Ryuji was off to the races. It startled him. He let out a deep laugh and then bolted after Ryuji. They ran together, Ryuji just a hair or two away in front. Akira would lag behind, not having the amount of stamina Ryuji had through all his years of training, occasionally hitting his leg to stop it from interfering in the race. 

He’ll be sore tomorrow, Akira thought, we should stop by Takemi for some muscle rub, unless he still has the stuff I bought him. Was that a weird gift? It did smell like fruit... He was soon lost in thought and had been running without Ryuji in his sights. He attempted to slow down, but was only able to stop himself by tripping over a root that he swore hadn’t been there earlier. A familiar, “Oh shit!” was heard from afar and the familiar limped jog was heard coming toward him.

“Hey man, ya all right?” Ryuji said, his face flushed and hair dampened with sweat, “you seemed like you were in your runner’s high, aha!” He chuckled, a slight wheeze in his breath. He must have been exhausted now. Akira only looked at him, the very sight of a worked up Ryuji made his pupils dilate. His vision became blurry for a moment as they adjusted to the dimming sky. His head became hazed and his body clammy. It was like a fever, but a lot noticeably sweatier. 

“I feel gross,” Akira sputtered, climbing up from the ground and brushing off dirt from his pants and elbows.   
“Yeah, you’ll get used to it,” Ryuji also brushed off more dirt and debris from Akira’s pants, seemingly out of habit than anything, “you’ll have to wash those when ya get home.” He returned Akira’s new-found gaze upon him, “what?”  
Akira smiled, “do you want to stay with me tonight?” He said it so casually even he was surprised that he even said it.  
“What, wait, why,” Ryuji fumbled through his words, trying to catch his breath.  
“That’s why, we’re both exhausted and we could get heat stroke alone,” them Ryuji-centered neurons still fired with each other, that’s for sure.  
“Right,” Ryuji’s face was so red from the exercise Akira couldn’t tell if he was blushing or not. He should stay like that all the time. He hoped not, that would’ve made things awkward. Inviting your best friend over after exercising like racehorses, all sweaty and exhausted, knowing damn well they get butt-ass naked and open all the windows. Just guys being dudes. They left the park, barely having the energy to continue speaking.

Labored breaths came from both of them, as they walked up stairs. Both of their heads were spinning and fuzzy from the heat. Morgana was nowhere to be seen, but they didn’t care. They just wanted to get their clothes off. As soon as he got off the first step, Ryuji stripped his shirt off and sat on the floor.   
“What the ‘eff, man,” Ryuji whimpered, throwing his own ruffled pants off, “it’s never this bad.”  
“Heat rises, Ryuji,” Akira said, also peeling off his garments and sitting on the floor. Ryuji and Akira were nearly touching knees, “Morgana yells at me for sleeping naked.”  
Ryuji mumbled something but leaned forward, practically placing his head in his own lap. Akira’s eyes glanced over Ryuji’s toned body, which was pretty surprising for his age. He also leaned forward, stretching his legs out behind him. He placed his chin on the floor and looked up at Ryuji, whose brown eyes quickly darted in his direction.   
“Is it weird that I feel,” Ryuji muttered, his brow scrunching, “I feel fine.”  
“What?” Akira combed through his jet black hair, it was greasy with sweat now. Gross.  
“I-is it okay if I take my,” Ryuji straightened up, propping himself up on his hand. Akira could see his torso, his abs and pecs were neatly sculpted. Akira’s head buzzed, his cheeks turned to magma, but his face was stiff and expressionless. “’eff it, I am takin’ these off.” Ryuji stood, turning around and stripped of his underwear.  
Akira covered his mouth and tried to suppress dirty thoughts. Everything was fine. This was all normal best friend behavior.   
“Sorry man, I needed to let ‘em breathe,” Ryuji said, his buttocks clenching awkwardly as if sensing Akira’s gaze, “come on, stop lookin’!” He sat, his back still to Akira. Ryuji heard fumbling behind him, a hop and the sound of fabric being tossed.

“I’ll show you mine,” Ryuji’s head veered to the side, his eyes looking to Akira, “if you show me yours.”  
Akira wanted to laugh, but knew that might hurt Ryuji’s confidence. He made a noise of affirmation and Ryuji clumsily turned around. Their eyes didn’t meet, but they both knew they were looking at each other. They didn’t dare speak a word for about a minute. 

“Are we gonna tell the others-,” Ryuji began, Akira quickly responded to cut him off.  
“No.”  
“Okay.”

There they sat. Relishing their natural nakedness. Nice. Soon, they felt tired enough to try and sleep. They stayed on the floor for it was cool. Throughout the night, Ryuji had managed to position himself diagonally above Akira. This weird cuddling position was found by Morgana, who verbally addressed his disgust and woke both of them up to embarrassment. Akira bribed Morgana with fatty tuna in order to not tell the others. It worked.


End file.
